Loving Intentions
by Miss Shakespeare
Summary: This is a Rose/Scorpius one shot about how they go from the best of friend to finding themselves in love.


"Scor, how could you?" Rose Weasley shouted across the courtyard. Her fit of panic drew many wandering eyes from around the crowded space, but she hardly noticed. She broke into a run, crushing the jade blades of grass under her feet. Every one was pushing to get out of her way, because she wasn't stopping for anyone.

It wasn't until she had reached the very edge of the yard did she stop suddenly in front of the only person who had not agknowloged her presence; Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius stood with his back to her, trying to resist the urge to turn around. Rose Grabbed a handful of his robes and pulled him around. Scorpius was tall, several inches taller than Rose, and had blond hair that fell in front of his eyes. When he looked down to find hate in her eyes, Scorpius only saw grief and sadness.

"Marcus won't even talk to me know. He's too afraid you'll knock him out with your broomstick of something." Scorpius was silent. Normally, he would have thrown his head back and shake with laughter at the prospect of Marcus Granby afraid of him. But just the look on Rose's face silenced and joy he might have had. Scorpius didn't know what had possessed him to give Granby a lump on his head the size of London. He tried to recall today's potion lesson to give him some sort of clue.

_Scorpius unpacked his things under his teacher's watchful eyes; he was late to class again. He tried to avoid her stern gaze and began on his potion at once. He took what he needed to the poorly stocked potions cabinet (everyone else had already taken their ingredients) and opened his book to page 52. _

_He was well along when a familiar giggle almost caused him to cut his finger off while he chopped Perpulus leaves into his cauldron. In effort to avoid professor Margot, he had forgotten Rose was in the class with him, seated with her boyfriend Marcus Granby across the classroom. _

_Granby was casually playing with Rose's hair, while he held her hand under the table. Scorpius' fingers twitched on his knife. A strange urge hit him to throw the knife through Granby's head. What was he thinking? Granby was a good bloke; there was no reason to throw a knife at him! But the urge was just so tempting… no! He would not throw a knife at Rose's boyfriend. _

_Scorpius slowly placed the knife on the table. As long as he was being insane, sharp items shouldn't be within his reach. Instead, Scorpius began measuring porcupine quills on his brass scales. He tried to focus all his energy on the task so that he wouldn't have to look over at his best friend and her boyfriend. But, alas, it was to no prevail. Scorpius found his eyes glued to Rose's back. _

_Granby continued to touch Rose's face and stroke the back of her hand. Why now, when he needed her unatural observant-ness, did Professor Margot choose to do paperwork? Was it karma for being late to class? Just then, Granby chose to kiss Rose's neck tenderly. Scorpius snapped. This time, he didn't have time to rationalize. His set of scales went flying through the air. No sooner hard the hard metal mad contact with Granby's head did Scorpius go running from the classroom. He was fast, but not fast enough for Rose not to recognize the back of his head as he ran. _

The memory didn't give Scorpius and clues to why he had reacted so. Rose had plenty of boyfriends before. Scorpius hadn't liked any of them, but he hadn't hurled something at their heads. Granby wasn't like the guys he saw Rose with before; he was a player. He remembered when that rumor had spread like wildfire in their fourth year. Apparently, he'd kissed almost every girl in school. Of course, that explained it all! Scorpius didn't like Granby kissing Rose because he didn't want her to get hurt. He just wanted to protect her. Why hadn't he figured it out earlier?

"Rose, I'm sorry," Scorpius said at last, "Graw- I mean Marcus, has a reputation. I couldn't let him play you like that." The information didn't seem to comfort Rose at all. In fact, her expression turned stony and she pursed her lips in a hard line. She tore her potions book out from under her arm and began beating him over the head with it.

"You _arse!_ Why would you believe that? It was all lies and rumors. He won't even talk to me, and I think I love him," Rose shouted. Scorpius was too dumbstruck to defend him self from her book. A weird ringing noise had begun in his ears, and he knew it wasn't from the book. She _loved _him? That wasn't possible… she couldn't love him, it wasn't possible.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. The reason he hated Granby so much; the reason he threw the scales. It was all clear. Scorpius loved Rose. He always had, he just never pointed ou the feeling. It explained everything, but it mad him even more upset. If Rose loved Granby, then it was clear she didn't share the feelings. They would only ever be friends; maybe not even friends after what he did.

But Malfoys weren't quitters. He couldn't just let Rose slip through his fingers. He wouldn't let her go without knowing how he really felt. He should at least get a chance to prove to her that he loved her just as much as Granby might. That he was just as good.

Scorpius knew what he had to do. He took Rose's book from her hands and let it fall onto the grass. With one hand on the small of her back, Scorpius pulled Rose to himself. He crushed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. At first, Rose stood rigid with surprise. But soon she gave in to the kiss, adding a warm pressure of her own. Everyone who had been staring at the two tried to avert their eyes. They were embarrassed being caught watching she two lovers embrace.

Scorpius wrapped both his arms around Rose's waist pulling her closer still. Their bodies met, robes wrapping themselves around the two. Scorpius ran his finger through Rose's long, lush locks while his other hand traveled up and down her back. Rose's arms were around his neck, holding him captive. Scorpius' tongue trace Rose's bottom lip, and she opened her mouth for him. He moaned slightly, and Rose was astounded that it was because of her.

Being in crowded courtyard hadn't fazed the two. She only reason their lips separated was because both needed air. But, still they came back once, twice, three times, kissing even more passionately than before. When they finally stopped and sat on a small bench, Rose was afraid her heart might explode, it was beating so hard. Scorpius took a strand of her red hair in his fingers and tucked it behind her ear. Instead of dropping his hand, he merely let it sit on her cheek.

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry, Scor. I really didn't mean to hurt you," Rose blurted out as she tried to slow her labored breathing. If she had known Scorpius was in love with her, Rose would have never dated another man. She never imagined he would share the love she'd felt for him since their first ride on the Hogwarts express. Tears had begun to flow from Rose's eyes, but she didn't try to stop them.

"Don't cry love," Scorpius murmured, "I know you didn't know, it's ok." He wiped away Rose's tears with the sleeve if his robe. He lifted Rose into his lap, and she sobbed into his neck. He took her face in his hands so she could meet his gaze.

"Don't hide your face love," he told her, "I've lived without you for too long." Rose smiled sadly. Why was she crying? This was the happiest day of her life. Tears of joy, she registered, and her smile grew. Rose and Scorpius embraced again, enjoying their newfound love. They were complete, and they knew they would be together forever.


End file.
